


Questão do Sofá

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Para Edd, Matt, Tom e Tord, nada é tão simples quanto, supostamente, deveria ser... Muito menos comprar um sofá novo.
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 2





	Questão do Sofá

Tord tinha acabado de sair do seu quarto, depois de uma maratona de três horas de hentai, e já eram mais de oito horas da noite. Precisou andar muito pouco pela casa para ver onde Edd, Matt e Tom estavam: no sofá, assistindo televisão, no meio da sala escura. Não entendeu bem o que eles estavam assistindo, mas, na realidade, também não deu nenhuma atenção para esse detalhe.

Edd estava no meio do sofá, com um braço ao redor dos ombros de Matt, enquanto Tom parecia muito confortável encostado nele. Uma cena até bem bonitinha...

Mas Tord sentiu-se um pouco chateado por ninguém ter lhe chamado mais cedo e, com isso em mente, aproximou-se silenciosamente por trás do sofá, lá inclinou o tronco e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem mais alto – Edd – que imediatamente virou o rosto para trás da melhor forma que conseguia na posição em que estava, para ver o comunista com um sorrisinho sacana.

— Vocês nem me chamaram...

— Claro _commie_ , você parecia muito ocupado assistindo aqueles desenhos japoneses horrorosos. — Foi Tom quem respondeu, lhe lançando um olhar que era um misto de tédio e mal humor, mesmo que ele não tivesse exatamente olhos. — Você fica no chão hoje.

Não se incomodou com a provocação e tirou, por enquanto, as mãos de Edd para dar a volta no sofá.

— Na verdade, eu tenho uma ideia melhor. — Então se sentou confortavelmente, como se não fosse nada, no colo de Edd. — ...parece que eu fiquei com o melhor lugar, hein?

O de moletom verde passou os braços grande ao redor da sua cintura e isso lhe fez sorrir, enquanto os outros dois observavam a cena. O silencio ainda permaneceu por alguns segundos, mas logo o ruivo do grupo reclamou:

— Ei, isso não é justo!

Tom parecia concordar, mas preferia continuar no silencio, fingindo prestar atenção na televisão, enquanto tentava se acalmava com um pouco de vodca.

Mesmo depois de anos com os quatro namorando, todos ainda gostavam mais de Edd e não era algo que ninguém escondia. Não leve Tord a mal, claro que ele também gosta dos outros dois namorados, cada um de uma forma, mas...

_Edd era o melhor deles na cama_.

— Não fica assim, Matt. — Havia alguma coisa no sorriso do norueguês que fez o ruivo corar, alguma malicia que ambos tinham entendido. — Você é tão lindo que eu não consigo ficar só olhando. — Elogiou da maneira que sabia que ele gostava, antes de completar — _Vem aqui..._

Hesitando um pouco, Matt se aproximou como Tord havia pedido e foi puxado para um beijo profundo, inesperado. Depois da surpresa inicial, fechou os olhos e se entregou, porque aquele homem realmente beijava muito bem, e teve a sua boca explorada de um jeito familiar, em um beijo de língua que fez um fio de saliva escorrer pelo queixo. Tord realmente gostava de beijar Matt, ele era o mais manso de todos eles e sempre lhe deixava controlar a situação, coisa que, às vezes, sentia falta quando estava com Tom ou Edd ou _com ambos_.

Os dois não se importaram com a plateia, que não desviava o olhar nem por um instante. O homem sem olhos suspirou silenciosamente de desejo, sem sequer tentar disfarçar, enquanto Edd estava naquela posição especialmente privilegiada, acariciando a cintura de Tord com o polegar.

O plano inicial era que eles apenas assistissem ao filme antes de dormir, mas poderia se acostumar facilmente com a súbita mudança de planos. Inclusive, teria ficado bem mais satisfeito com isso do que com o que viria acontecer a seguir.

Matt havia virado mais o corpo, praticamente se ajoelhado no sofá para colocar as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Tord, quando o sofá fez um estralo atípico. Ninguém deu atenção no momento inicial, mas depois foram obrigados a isso quando uma mola pulou para fora da almofada, rasgando-a violentamente e acertando o ruivo.

O susto foi tão grande que ele se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, acabando por levar o comunista junto em uma queda bastante desajeitada.

No primeiro momento o silencio foi constrangedor, havia apenas o som da televisão, mas, poucos segundos depois, Edd começou a rir da cena e Tom o acompanhou. Matt gemeu de dor por causa da pancada nas costas e pelo homem menor que tinha caído por cima, já Tord, inicialmente, ficou sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

— O que foi isso?!

— Caralho, mas a gente nem começou e vocês dois já quebraram o sofá! — Edd gargalhou.

O ruivo corou e empurrou Tord para longe, fazendo-o quase cair para o outro lado, antes de se apoiar no estofado para levantar. E mais algumas molas forcaram o tecido, mas aconteceu só mais um rasgo significativo.

Tom levantou e deu a mão para Tord sair do chão, nesse instante, daquele lado, mais uma mola pareceu se desprender, também. Os dois se afastaram, assim como Matt, e Edd foi o último a levantar e se juntar a eles.

Como o sofá havia, de uma hora para a outra e com tão pouco, se tornado inutilizável era realmente um mistério. Sendo que todos eles já haviam forçando-o em atividades que, definitivamente, ele não era feito para aguentar.

Aquela parecia a reclamação final.

— Eu acho que a gente precisa de um sofá novo...

[...]

— Não, não mesmo, o de quatro lugares é mais de duzentas libras mais caro!

Edd sabia que aquela discussão não terminaria tão cedo, na realidade, desde o início, teve certeza que sair para fazer aquilo não era uma boa ideia, mesmo que fosse necessário. Eles tinham aquele sofá desde que se mudaram para a mesma casa, mesmo desde antes que os quatro começaram a namorar, há pelo menos uns sete anos e fazia uma semana que uma mola havia pulado para fora do estofado, deixando o móvel, que já tinha um aspecto fubazento e velho, ainda mais feio.

Era a deixa para comprar um novo sofá e Edd ficou quieto, mesmo sabendo que não daria certo se os quatro saíssem juntos, não protestou.

Matt havia se apossado de um sofá pomposo de três lugares, bege com uns detalhes bonitinhos em azul, muito fofo e que não duraria um mês dentro da casa com, especificamente, aqueles quatro homens. Também havia alguma coisa em especial na marca dele, deixando-o especialmente caro, nenhum dos outros realmente considerava levá-lo.

Tord estava insistindo em um verde, com estofado liso e de um tecido grosseiro, quente, com três lugares. Era um dos mais baratos venda, se não fosse realmente o mais, mesmo assim não parecia um sofá vagabundo, apenas desconfortável demais e mais ninguém, além de Tord, engolia a desculpa de que iria “amaciar com o tempo”.

Já Tom estava sendo o mais prático entre todos, considerando que seria bem mais confortável para todos se comprassem um sofá de quatro lugares. Era um cinza, visivelmente mais confortável que o verde que Tord queria tanto, mas também era duzentas e cinquenta libras mais caro.

— Nós somos quatro, não três, pelo amor de _Jeová_ , Tord!

— Só que esse é muito caro!

Edd, particularmente, tinha simpatizado com um vermelho bem parecido com o velho que eles tinham antes, mas ficou quieto. Perto dele, Matt ainda estava sentado no sofá pomposo, com os braços cruzados e bem descontente com o rumo da conversa.

— Por que a gente não pode levar o que eu gostei-?

— Porque essa coisa é _quatrocentas libras_ mais cara?!

A vendedora que havia atendido-os na entrada da loja mal conseguia falar, parecia tonta no meio da discussão que não dava sinais de que iria acabar tão cedo. Edd sentiu pena da pobre mulher e de todas as vezes que os dois tagarelas não deixaram ela falar.

Enquanto isso, Tom apontava o dedo bem no peito de Tord, cutucando-o agressivamente:

— Não commie, eu me recuso a ficar com torcicolo porque você tá sendo mesquinho com duzentas libras!  
— _Duzentas e cinquenta_!

— _Foda-se_!

Edd, cansado, se sentou ao lado de Matt, que imediatamente chegou mais perto e foi bem recebido por um braço ao redor dos ombros. Sorriu e puxou o ruivo mais baixo para perto, então o humor dele subitamente melhorou, que aproximou o rosto para lhe dar um beijo.

— _Foda-se você_!

Tom e Tord se encararam por longos segundos, em uma disputa de olhares que ambos sabiam que ninguém iria ceder. Àquela altura certo alguém já deveria ter os interrompido e foi o comunista que virou o rosto para o lado primeiro, pronto para chamá-lo:

— Edd-!

Só que ele ainda estava ocupado demais beijando Matt, de um jeito que eles pareciam ter esquecido que estavam em público, com afeto até demais. Tom também virou o rosto para ver aquela cena. Isso lá era hora de fazer aquelas coisas?!

Os dois esquecidos estavam, sim, um pouco enciumados, mas nenhum deles abriria a boca para expressar esse sentimento tão claramente assim. Tord apenas forçou uma tossida mais forte.

A vendedora ainda estava lá, absolutamente chocada e pensando em como não havia recebido treinamento para nada disso.

— _Edd_!

O sem olhos chamou-o novamente, falando mais alto que Tord, e finalmente ele e o ruivo pararam o beijo. Edd, virou o rosto, pouco interessado sua resposta não passou de uma monossílaba “ _hm?_ ”, enquanto Matt olhou e deu um sorrisinho sacana para Tom e Tord, sabendo muito bem o que tinha causado nos dois.

Edd também sabia, mas fingiu não perceber.

— _O sofá!_? — O norueguês insistiu. — Qual você acha melhor?

— Vocês ainda estão nessa? — Edd revirou os olhos antes de olhar por onde sua vista alcançava. — Eu não gostei de nenhum deles.

— Mas gostou de algum? — Tom soou impaciente, enfiando as mãos irritadamente nos bolsos do moletom azul.

— _Na verdade sim_.

E todos olharam mais interessados para Edd, esperando que ele continuasse. Francamente, porque sempre precisava dar a palavra final, até para coisas que não fazia tanta questão?

— Aquele vermelho ali. — Precisou tirar o braço de cima dos ombros de Matt para apontar para o sofá discreto no canto da loja. — O que vocês acham?

— Parece bom para mim. — Matt sorriu e, com isso, desistiu rápido do bege que antes havia tanto gostado. Se encostado mais confortavelmente no encosto, tirou um dos seus espelhos de dentro do bolso para, obviamente, se admirar. — Lembra o antigo.

— Sim…

Tom sentou-se no local vago de onde os seus outros namorados estavam, a esquerda de Edd, que ocupava o meio, mas Tord não cedeu imediatamente e olhou a cena por longos segundos, ainda com o humor não muito bom. O norueguês se virou para a vendedora, que permaneceu ali, quieta, o tempo inteiro, para perguntar:

— Qual o preço do vermelho?

A mulher tomou um susto que não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem, mas tratou de responder:

— _B-bem…_ seiscentos e cinquenta libras.

O comunista praticamente soltou um rosnado descontente, se vendo em uma situação difícil de argumentar contra. O sofá escolhido por Edd era só cem libras mais caro, não era tão ruim quanto o que o Jeová havia insistido tanto, por tanto tempo. Honestamente? Já estava cansado de discutir e sabia que, contra a palavra de Edd, por mais que ele não estivesse impondo nada, não iria adiantar de nada.

— Certo, a gente vai levar esse.

Antes que Tord pudesse falar alguma coisa, Edd tomou a frente e também se levantou do sofá. A moça que tentava atender os homens deu um suspiro aliviado e sorriu para o mais alto deles, pedindo-o para que ele a acompanhasse para resolver a questão do pagamento e entrega do produto. Os outros três foram deixados sozinhos e Tord se sentou no local que, anteriormente, Edd ocupava, como se já estivesse em casa. Matt virou o rosto na sua direção e sorriu, enquanto Tom apenas lhe olhou de canto, fingindo estar muito atento ao celular que estava em suas mãos.

Nesse momento Tord apoiou a cabeça no ombro do de moletom azul, casualmente, e olhou para o celular:

— O que você tá fazendo.

A resposta foi um dar de ombros, mas o norueguês não desistiu e falou, bem perto dele e também bem baixinho, cheio de malicia:

— O que você acha de a gente _inaugurar_ o sofá novo depois?

Recebeu um olhar um tanto pragmático de Tom, mas ele, como de costume, fingiu o desinteresse de sempre.


End file.
